Experimenting with Kinks
by AlekFoxx
Summary: Owen gets a fair collection of toys, rope and cuffs... Now where is that Ianto?


He was so exposed. Owen licked his lips at the finished prize before him. He'd specifically gone to one of those kink shops for a fair collection of things; shibari ropes, cuffs, various vibrators, slightly oddly shaped toys, gags. A couple of paddles even because who could go wrong with those. Okay, so he got a lot. And now, he had the Welshman tied up right where he wanted him, o ring in his mouth as he looked at the Londoner out of the corner of his eye. His arms were tied to his legs, his palms pressed against his calves as he was hunched forward.

He wondered why Ianto was trusting him with this. They were supposed to hate each other yet here they were, almost every other night, getting together and just… Going with it. Ianto wiggled in his shibari restraints, his cock twitching against the indigo bindings, which caused him to let out a guttural groan that he couldn't muffle even if he tried, unless he shoved his face into the mattress. Owen licked his teeth as he looked over the array of toys displayed on the mattress at Ianto's feet. Plugs, vibrators, bullets, eggs. The paddles. He crawled up behind Ianto and carefully moved the length of rope between his cheeks,

"Let's see how far you can go…" His voice was low as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his backside before grabbing one of the plugs and the bottle of lube. First was preparing, though it wouldn't take much… He oozed a dollop out onto his hole and watched it dribbled before catching it with his middle and ring fingers of his right hand and bringing it right back up before pushing them in. The Welshman's hips jerked forward before he pushed back against the Londoner's hand. He rolled his hips slowly, the ropes creating a bit of friction for his prick.

Harper twisted and curled his fingers as he pumped his hand, wetting his lips, his left hand on his own prick. No, he wasn't gonna fuck him. Not yet. He wanted to have a bit of fun first. So as he lazily stroked himself he finger-fucked the twitching Jones before him, who had, by this point, shoved his face in the mattress to try to muffle the sounds that he was letting out. Both fingers brushed against his prostate as if Owen was _intentionally_ hitting it.

The absence of the fingers caused him to let out a frustrated moan and turn his head, looking over his shoulder, an absolutely wanton look glazing his eyes as he let out a whine. Owen shushed him as he slicked up the plug he'd picked, pumping his hand with a soft purr before pressing it to his hole. Ianto moaned out as he rolled his eyes, Turning his head so his face was in the mattress again when it pushed in. And then it was held in, Owen moving the length of rope so it held the toy in.

"Listen t' you…" His voice was low as he rubbed his sac, letting out a soft groan as he rubbed himself. He reached his right hand behind him and grabbed one of the paddles. There were slight dips in it, small holes. A swift crack and it slapped down onto Ianto's arse, which caused the Welshman to let out a strangled moan. He felt Owen shift and the paddle cracked against his arse again, which got another startled yelp as Ianto rose his head. His arse started to burn slowly and it only increased when he felt the paddle crack down again…

And again…

And again…

He drooled as he pressed his face in the mattress, gurgled moans drawing from his throat as his eyes rolled. He tried to moan out a word, but it came out unintelligible. Each crack got him to scream out at one point as he pushed back. God. How was he supposed to tell Owen that he wanted him and he wanted him _now?!_

He pushed back, trying to bump Owen's hips with his own. At least he seemed to understand as he felt the rope be moved again and then felt the toy slowly be pulled from his arse.

"You want me, Yan?"

"Yeeh," he let out around the ring in his mouth, trying to make his want known. He swallowed thickly as he felt fingers prode again before he felt that satisfying push in and oh God, he let out a growl around the ring and Owen let out a growl that cut through the air.

The medic didn't even take the time to go slow, but it wasn't like the archivist had giving him any option as he eagerly pushed against him. The friction on his cock from the ropes didn't help as pre dripped from the tip and strands of it got everywhere. He clenched around Owen's prick and he moaned out, clenching, screaming. Then he felt a palm crack against red skin and he moaned out all the louder as his hands clawed at his calves and Owen dug his nails into his hips and before he knew it, Ianto was clenching tightly as coming all over the sheets and ropes.

He twitched and moaned as he bucked against Owen all the more, trying to get him to come. He rocked his hips and clawed at his thighs as Owen rolled his hips. Owen let out a growl and he squeezed his hips tightly as he rutted in as deep as he could.

He lurched forward as he came, panting, shuddering, his toes curling. He lowered himself, chest pressed against Ianto's back, hands moving from his hips up his roped torso. He pressed his lips to his shoulder and let out a soft groan as he pulled out, the other letting out a soft moan. He took a moment to let Ianto breathe before his fingers started untying knots. There were light welts from pressure here and there, but nothing one would complain about. Ianto laid out, letting out a soft groan as he pulled his arms from under him. Owen had begun putting the different toys in a box, smirking.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
